


Compass (Point You Home)

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Series: I Found [1]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: This little girl -his little girl- well, she deserves the world.





	Compass (Point You Home)

Five days, twelve hours, six minutes, and eleven seconds.

12. 

13. 

That’s how long Maisie Lockwood has been away. Away from grandpa. Iris. Henry. Home.

14. 

15. 

16. 

If you listen close enough, Claire thinks, you can hear the roars of some dinosaur in the distance. She knows that Maisie can hear it, too; every night the little girl will snuggle up between Claire and Owen and hold them tight. 

17. 

18. 

19. 

Owen doesn’t know how much more he can take of this. Spending the days with his girls aren’t too bad, but the trailer wasn’t made for more than one person.

He’d better finish that cabin. 

20. 

21. 

22. 

Maisie misses home. She can’t help but tear up when no one corrects her for not using the Queen’s English when she says ‘bath’. She misses her adventures, misses the time when she thought they would never be real. She misses her grandpa and his funny stories.

Most of all, she misses their love.

23. 

24

25. 

Karen always told Claire that children would change her life. She hates to admit it, but her sister is right. No more fighting with Owen, just urgent whispers passed when Maisie is asleep. No more staying up till midnight. 

And, much to Owen’s disappointment, no more sex. 

26. 

27. 

28. 

Owen never wanted children, he’s so bad at taking care of them. He never knows what to do. Proof:

_”Owen, can I help? Ooh- a hammer!”_

_Owen can hear Claire talking to the little girl. ”Mais, put that down, someone could get hurt.”_

_He knew that Claire didn’t want to scold her. And how could they, after what she’s been through?_

_”Hey, kid,” Owen looked down from where he was at on the ladder. “If you’re really good, we’ll get you a pony.”_

_”Really? Yes!”_

_Claire shook her head at him, but couldn’t help but smile. How are they going to handle a pony_   ~~~~and _a little_ _girl?_

See what he means?

29.

30.

31.

Maisie never thought of Owen and Claire as her parents. She thought they would help her find Iris, and let her go home. 

She never thought that she would find love with these two. But now, she realizes as she lays smooshed in between Claire and Owen like a marshmallow, she’d rather be here. 

32. 

33. 

34. 

“She called me mom today,” Claire whispers to Owen that night as they listen to the little girl’s deep breathing.  She smothes down a fragment of Maisie’s hair. 

“She did, huh?”

”Yeah. She said ‘Mom, can I have a cookie?’”

Owen feels a tear drip onto his arm places behind Claire and Maisie’s heads. Karen was right. Kids do change the way you feel, but not in the way she expected. 

35. 

36. 

37. 

Maybe a pony is a good idea. This little girl -his little girl- well, she deserves the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from y’all! Requests, comments, and tips are very welcome. Please leave kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
